


Her Smile

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: A discovery.haiku.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Her Smile

**I can't believe**

**What your smile does to me**

**It is heavenly**


End file.
